One: A Life Worth Living
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: After Kagome's death, her daughter, Mimiko, finds herself living a life she never knew she could. But can new friends and a father she never knew be enough to help her when history repeats itself? Part one of a trilogy.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The Ending

Kagome lay on the somewhat uncomfortable floor of Keade's hut. She silently thought about the people she was leaving behind. She was planning to go home for good tomorrow. She didn't want to leave, but she really didn't belong here in the feudal era. She still had a family, and schoolwork to catch up on. She couldn't just forget about the first fifteen years of her life. But then again she couldn't just forget the last three could she?

Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag to look out the small, wooden framed, window at the moon. She stared at the glowing orb of light for minutes. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from it. It was as if she was in a trance.

She stared at it a moment more before she blinked and thought it reminded her of the Shikon No Tama.

Unconsciously, Kagome reached up to touch the glowing pink sphere that now hung around her neck. Memories came flooding back to her. Memories of the last months with her companions. The battle with Naraku, in which the jewel once again became whole, the day when Sango had a beautiful baby boy with Miroku, and the day Inuyasha had said the three most wonderful words she would ever hear, "I love you".

Kagome's thoughts once again traveled to the battle with Naraku. It was a difficult battle yet not what they had expected.

Flashback 

" Naraku, show yourself! Come out and fight like a man!" Inuyasha shouted more threats and challenges, but Naraku never showed his face. Kagome stayed behind Inuyasha for protection, although she had a growing feeling she was going to be doing the protecting for now.

She looked around feeling guilty she had left Sango and Miroku to fight Kagura alone. But she couldn't let a mortal Inuyasha fight Naraku. 'That battle would be over before it even started', Kagome thought to herself.

While Inuyasha yelled a bit more, Kagome turned around to see if her friends had caught up yet. Instead of Sango and Miroku she saw a giant tentacle coming straight at Inuyasha and herself!

She jumped on Inuyasha to put him out of the way of danger, as the tentacle whizzed passed both of their heads.

" Th-thanks Kagome." A shocked Inuyasha stuttered. He found his way to his feet and looked around for the source of the weapon. Inuyasha slowly turned around and met the gaze of a baboon pelt. Naraku.

Inuyasha made a disgusted look as he said, " Well Naraku looks like you came to join us after all. Took you long enough." Naraku laughed at Inuyasha for showing himself in his human state and launched another spear-like tentacle at him.

Once again, Inuyasha had dogged it with the greatest of ease. His eyes landed on Kagome. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't care if he died tonight but he would kill himself if he let harm come to the girl he loved. "Kagome! Go hide. I don't want you to get hurt!" Inuyasha truly did have feelings for Kagome, and Kagome had feelings for him. They hadn't told each other but they knew how one another felt.

Kagome did as she was told as she watched Inuyasha fight. Her stomach churned. She had to do something or Inuyasha was going to get hurt, and he was in his human form, which made her worry even more. Her eyes darted form one place to another looking for somewhere to go.

Then she saw it. She would wait until Naraku was totally distracted, then she would shoot him with on of her arrows. She would make sure she had a clear shot of his chest. She didn't want it to be like the other times when she had hit an arm or some other appendage and he ended up escaping. It was a brilliant plan if she thought so herself.

Meanwhile…

" Miroku watch out!" Sango shout as she threw her boomerang at Kagura, again. Miroku jumped out of the way as he was directed as the boomerang grazed the wind sorceress arm. Sango went to catch the giant weapon she had thrown but as it came back Kagura intercepted it.

Sango stood in front of demon waiting for the right moment to retrieve the weapon, and she took a step forward Kagura broke her hiraikotsu in half.

Sango gasped, and reached for the sword that hung loosely at her side. " You will pay for that!" Threatened the demon slayer. She lunged forward to attack but was held back by a force. She looked back to see Miroku's hand firmly grasping her shoulder.

" Listen." He instructed. Sango stopped but heard nothing. All the heard was the trio's breathing then a scream pierced the moment's tranquility. Her eyes widened.

"That was Kagome!" She realized. " She's in trouble!" Sango sheathed her sword and ran in the direction of the miko's distress.

Back with Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's concerned voice rattled with fear as she rushed to the now bleeding human's side. Inuyasha crouched holding his right arm, which held a gash from a razor sharp tentacle. Kagome kneeled to inspect the damage of the wound.

Inuyasha cringed when Kagome gently took his arm. "Heh, this is nothing but a scratch, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed.

"Maybe for a demon it is, but you're human tonight Inuyasha and you're ganna hurt yourself. And I can't watch you fight anymore. I have to help."

Kagome stood and looked at Naraku with a look of pure hate. Her eyes flashed with anger. Kagome slowly reached for an arrow as she spoke. "Naraku, I despise you. I loathe everything about you. You are a truly despicable man, and you give demons a bad name." Kagome spoke in a low, slow voice, enunciating as she went on. "I'm tired of having to fight you. I'm tired of looking at you, I'm tired of hearing your voice, and most of all I'm tired of you hurting the people around me." Kagome pulled the arrow back but didn't let go. She took a dramatic pause and went on. "They are kind, innocent people who had wonderful families and careers ahead of them and you took those futures away." Kagome released the arrow and watched it fly. " So now I'll take yours!" She bellowed as she watched the arrow grow a pink light around it. She waited, anticipated the arrows contact with Naraku's unworthy body. She knew this kind of death was too good for him but it was what she could do.

Sango and Miroku ran through the gates of the castle just in time to see pink light over take Naraku's body. There was no sound, no movement. No one dared breath until the light dissipated, leaving a pile of tainted jewel shards on the ground.

End Flashback 

Kagome smiled remembering how afterwards Inuyasha had flung his good arm around her thanking her for what she had done, and when he backed away from her she saw tears rolled freely down his dirty face. She had asked, ' "Why do you cry Inuyasha?" And he responded, "The Nightmare is over."

It once again brought tears to her eyes. It was only a short time after that they learned of Sango and Miroku's expectancy. Kagome had promised Sango she wouldn't leave for home until after the baby was born. And Kagome, true to her word, had stayed.

But now that the baby was here, a boy named Kie, and Kagome had no reason to stay. She knew she had to go home. Her family eagerly awaited her return. As did her friends and school.

Kagome gracefully and quietly got up to find her way outside. She exited the hut and headed for Inuyasha's forest. It wasn't long before she reached a large tree with a mark resembling a scare on its trunk. She ran her fingers over the tree's rough, aged bark. She pulled away to admire its beauty when a sound startled her from behind.

She turned to see a boy with silver hair and dog-ears. Kagome smiled at the sight of him. "What are you doing up?" She gingerly walked over to him and laid her hands on his chest.

"I should be asking you the same question." He looked at her intently. "Why are you up anyways? I thought I wore you out tonight. I know I was tired after all of that." She looked away and blushed. This was the night that she had given him her innocence, as he had given her, his as well. She decided to change the subject. But before she got the chance Inuyasha did.

"I don't want you to leave, Kagome. I don't know why you have to anyway!" Kagome broke the hold he had on her and walked back over to the God tree.

"I'm leaving because my family needs me. And I want to graduate high school." She informed him. Kagome turned around to look at the hanyou. He looked as if he about to cry. But Kagome knew better then that. It took a lot to make Inuyasha cry.

"Kagome, you know I love you, right?" The girl nodded still leaning on the old god tree. "Then let me ask you something." He walked up to her and held her face in his hands, smoothing her skin with his thumbs. "Is this really what you want? To live back there, without Sango, Miroku, and me? "

Kagome looked deep in thought for a long time, carefully weighing the pros and cons of the situation. She finally decided. " Yes, this is what I want."

"Then far be it from me to stop you." Inuyasha turned around hastily, almost tripping in the process.

"Inuyasha, wait." Kagome reached out a gentle hand to stop him, but he was out of reach. "Don't act like this," She urged. She already felt bad enough about leaving. She didn't need his attitude to make her feel guilty.

Inuyasha stopped. He didn't move anything but his head. He turned it lightly to the side and said, "I'm not acting like anything. I just want you to be happy, that's all." Then he slowly walked away.

Kagome sighed. When she wanted to change the subject, she didn't want it to be like this. The girl sat at the base of the tree. She knew Inuyasha wasn't mad at her; this was just his way of dealing with grief. She rested her head on the tree trunk behind her, slowly closing her eyes. That's how she stayed for the rest of the night. Drifting between the dream world and reality, letting the sounds of the dark soothe her.

000

The next day, Kagome sat on the lip of the well saying sorrowful good-byes. She looked around at everybody, taking in and preserving their image for she would never see them again. She noted the change in everybody. Miroku's loyalty, Sango's outlook on life, and Inuyasha's attitude had majorly improved. She smiled at the thought of some of they ways she might have change over the last three years.

Sango took a step forward, the baby, Kie, pressed lightly on her chest. She had tears in her eyes. "Kagome I have always thought of you as a sister to me and after loosing Kohaku this is very hard. " Kagome remembered finding Kohaku's lifeless body inside Naraku's castle. Sango hadn't cried which she though was terribly brave of Sango, but then she remembered Sango's remark. "Today my little brother's soul is set free. His spirit died long ago." And it was true. The Kohaku that Sango knew and loved died the instant Naraku took over him.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sango's voice. "It's going to be tough without you here. I'll miss you dearly, Kagome and I'll never, never forget you." The young demon slayer gave Kagome a tight squeeze without trying to smash the sleeping infant in her arms. Sango fought off hysteria with difficulty as she watched he husband approach the miko next.

"Kagome you have taught each and everyone of us something of great importance and have made a lasting impression on all of our lives. Your presence will truly be missed." Miroku concluded and gave her a gentle embrace; one a good friend would give to another. _Yes he truly has changed_, Kagome thought.

Kagome was finding it harder and harder not to cry with each word her friends said. She wasn't sure if she could make it without crying.

Inuyasha slowly walked toward the woman who was leaving him. He wanted her to be happy and if this was the only way, then so be it. He just couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

He now stood in front of her, gazing deeply into her soft eyes. The sparkle of tears almost made them seem mystical. Kami, how he was going to miss those eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath as though to control her emotions. Inuyasha stood in front of her; his face as hard as stone. She reached her hand up to touch his face, and right as her skin made contact with his he melted. His eyes became soft and his muscles relaxed.

"Are you sure you don't want your wish?" She asked for the millionth time. She had reabsorbed the jewel about a month ago.

"I'm sure," he replied. "I'm to strong as a demon and to weak as a human. I'm fine the way I am." He has sounded so informative and so sure of himself. It made Kagome very proud.

"I'm glad you finally see what I see, Inuyasha. I love you just the way you are. I don't think I could love you any more if you were all demon or all human." She smiled slightly, cocked her head a bit, and took her hand off of his face.

Inuyasha guided her into a light kiss by taking her chin; it didn't last long before Kagome broke away and looked at him somewhat angrily.

"Inuyasha if this is your way of trying to get me to stay, it's not going to work."

"Damn, woman."

"Inuyasha, please don't make this harder than it already is. It's for the best. Okay?" She was struggling not to cry. The tears burned her eyes but she let only one escape.

Inuyasha used his thumb to wipe the tear away. "Is it really?" Deep down he knew she wanted to stay and there was no doubt that he wanted her to stay.

"Inuyasha please! You're making this very hard! I love you. Let's just leave it at that!" With the final words she pulled him into a very deep, very passionate kiss. She poured every ounce of emotion she had into that one single kiss. She made sure that he knew that she loved with all of her heart and soul. When she pulled away, she stepped backward until she felt the lip of the well on the back of her legs, and sat down. She took one last look as each one of her friends one last time. Tears found their way to her cheeks. She hadn't realized how hard leaving would be. Then she blew Inuyasha a kiss and fell backwards into the black nothingness of the bone eaters well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mimiko

Kagome stood at the back door of the house she had grown up in. She surveyed the back yard as she called a name into the wind. There was no answer and she stepped onto the ground to see around the corner of the house. The slamming of a door could be heard and suddenly a raven-haired girl appeared with in sight.

Kagome smiled and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. She searched the face of her daughter…hers and Inuyasha's daughter to be exact.

She looked like Kagome in more ways than one. She had her soft facial features and delicate smile. Long black waves that hung around her mid-back were also a contribution of Kagome's. Her build was similar to Kagome's in the sense that she was long and lean. Not gangly but lengthy, even though she only stood about five foot three. Her pale skin was a nice compliment to her dark hair.

But there was a bit of Inuyasha in her as well. Her eyes were the same molten amber color his were and her keen senses were diffidently her father's. Her personality was strong and wild, she was reckless with her language and she was sly like Inuyasha.

She was of few words and didn't have many friends. And even though she didn't look at all like a demon, some how everyone knew. People could be ruthless and intolerable sometimes and the young girl was familiar with it.

"Did you remember to shut the well door?" Kagome asked maternally.

"How did you know that's where I was?" She asked astonished.

"Mimiko! I'm a mother. I have all seeing eyes." Kagome made a funny face with wide eyes to get the point across. Mimiko let her lips curl into a small smile at her but didn't let a laugh slip. The concerned side of all mothers suddenly followed Kagome's sweetness. "What were you doing inside the well house again? I thought I told you never to go in there and yet here you are…disobeying me…again." Kagome scolded. Mimiko just rolled her eyes.

Kagome moved aside to let her offspring through the door.

Once inside, Mimiko took a seat at the table and picked an apple out of the fruit bowl that was placed in the middle of the dinning table. She rolled it around in her hands as she stared into space for a moment.

"Mom…if I told you something would you promise not to laugh?" She asked seriously.

"Only if it wasn't funny." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Ha ha." Mimiko said sarcastically. "I just…I don't know. When I'm near that well my imagination goes wild. All-of-the-sudden my mind is filled with amazing day dreams of adventure, friendship…love." Mimiko's glare was still focused on nowhere.

Kagome stared at her strangely but with a mother's love. She knew that world all too well. The world her daughter dreamt about was the one she knew better than anyone.

'I know how hard it is. How satisfying it is. How crushing it can be. Mimi, I love you but I can't let you go through all of that.' Kagome thought to herself as she admired her daughter from across the room.

"Mimi, you're a nut!" Kagome rushed over to the girl and planted a kiss of her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Mom…get off!" Mimiko screamed in embarrassment. "I just turned fifteen! What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you never let me tell you stories anymore." Kagome thought sarcastically.

Mimiko smirked. She knew which stories her mother was talking about. "Come on mom. Those are for like…" she thought for a moment. "Fourteen year olds!" Kagome ruffled Mimiko's hair as she laughed. Mimiko just smiled widely.

"Okay…fun's over. I want you to get upstairs and do you homework before I finish dinner." The older woman told her daughter gently.

"Fine!" Mimiko said in an exasperated voice. She rolled her eyes one more time before dashing up the stairs.

Kagome went back over to the stove where a few pots sat on hot burners. She could hear Mimiko's heavy feet run up the flight of stairs, then hear her trip, and then a faint 'shit. I'm Okay!' She couldn't help but smile. "Inuyasha, she gets more like you everyday." Kagome whispered to herself.

000

Mimiko entered her room; her mother's former room. It still had pink walls and pink sheets and pink rugs. Unfortunately…Mimiko didn't like pink. But it was what she had and she was thankful for it. She was just happy she had someone who would let her sleep in the same time zone let alone the same house.

She sat on her windowsill and looked over the back yard at the well house. She had no friends and it hurt her deep down. She pretended she didn't care and it worked to a degree.

She was one-fourth demon. Her blood was so diluted she didn't know why it mattered to anyone. It's not like she was dangerous.

Mimiko sighed heavily and flopped on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and let her mind go. She had thought about what her mother had said about the stories and her imagination wandered to that. She re-ran all of the vivid stories in her mind over and over again. It was the life she longed for. The life of the girl who could transcend time and the hanyou boy who fell in love with her. It was a life of adventure that she would never know and it absolutely killed her. She rolled over onto her back as tears stung her eyes.

"No." She said quietly to herself. "I'm not going to cry. I won't." She told herself forcefully.

She felt the darkness coming. That deep depression she often found herself in when she was alone. The feeling that life was not worth it when she wasn't anything to be proud of. Her chest felt heavy like she couldn't breath and she sat up to help herself.

Mimiko looked across the room at her vanity mirror and saw her reflection in it and couldn't help but stare. She noted the fact that her long ebony colored locks were pushed back behind her ears and she studied her face. Her own eyes caught her attention. The one noticeable thing about her demon blood. It infuriated her. Mimiko could feel her own rage rising in her body and she quickly threw her pillow in frustration at the mirror to relieve herself.

She watched it hit the back of the wall and leave a hole in the plaster. The pillow fell to the ground but not before hitting a glass heart statue. The heart fell onto the floor and shattered…and then the tears came.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Life for Mimiko

Mimiko was enjoying dinner with her mother. They were eating ramen. Her favorite. They talked a bit and they ate a bit. It was a fairly uneventful evening. Kagome kept steeling looks at the clock thinking there was something she had to do that evening but nothing was coming to mind.

She glanced at the clock for about the tenth time in five minutes. It was almost 6:30. Kagome thought 'what's the significance of 6:30?' She took another bite of ramen, chewing it slowly, her brow furrowed into a very concentrated look. She swallowed.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide with realization. "Mom what is it?" Mimiko asked somewhat worried. "You're not choking are you?"

"I'm fine but I just remembered I have a date with Hojo in three minutes!" Mimiko smiled at her mother's forgetfulness. She was soon yanked out of her chair and was being dragged up the stairs.

"Come on you have to help me pick out the perfect outfit!" Kagome was not talking very fast and high pitched. Mimiko let out an exasperated sigh. Kagome had let go of her daughter's wrist and was now rummaging through her closet. Mimiko was presently leaning against the doorframe watching her elder make a fool of herself. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Here," Mimiko walked to offer aid to the frantic woman, "let me." Mimiko lifted a black sweater and pink skirt from the disorderly closet, then ran in her room and reappeared with a pair of black high-healed shoes. "This is what you should wear."

Kagome kissed Mimiko on the forehead as a token of gratitude. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably die!" Mimiko said jokingly. But Kagome didn't see it as a joke. There was so much truth to that statement it scared her. 'Mimiko is my everything. Without Mimiko there's nothing to live for.' Kagome thought a moment longer before the doorbell ripped through her thoughts.

"Mimi, would you go tell Hojo that I'll be there in a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Mimiko said already halfway down the stairs. She hopped off the last one and opened the door to Hojo's smiling face. "Hi, Hojo." She greeted him with a small smile. She stepped out of the way to let Hojo in.

Hojo entered and set the flowers he had brought Kagome on the entrance table. Then he turned and gave Mimiko a hug. "How's life been treating you?" He asked.

"Good. Okay. Fine. I don't know." Mimiko couldn't make up her mind. She looked back at her mother's boyfriend. She liked him. He was good to her and her mom. For instance: He bought them dinner jus because he thought they needed it. He always surprised Kagome with a trinket of affection (like the flowers), and he doesn't seem to mind the fact that Mimiko was a quarter demon. That was what she liked the best.

"So Mimi? Where's your mom?"

"She'll be down in a minute."

"I don't need a minute. I'm ready." Kagome's voice cut through the conversation. She showed up on the stairs in the black and pink ensemble with her hair draped over her shoulders.

"Wow. You look…I don't know. I can't even think of a word for how you look." Hojo gawked.

Kagome smiled and excepted his compliment. Then Hojo pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kagome giggled ending the display of affection. She soon turned to her daughter and hugged her too.

"Don't wait up." She whispered in her ear as she drew her daughter close.

"Go mom." Mimiko whispered back. Kagome then released the raven-haired girl and once again turned to Hojo.

"Ready?" He asked and Kagome nodded her response.

Mimiko watched them walk out the door and them resumed their place on the porch. She stood there waving as she watched them leave. "Bye! Have a good time! I love you!" She trailed off. She sighed as loneliness set in. Mimiko just stared as Hojo's car disappeared into the distance. "I better go eat before I stave. Or my ramen gets cold. Either way it's bad." She seemed to inform thin air.

---

"_Mimiko, there's no reason to feel that way. You're perfect and I couldn't love you more." Mimiko found herself drawn into the embrace of a man not much older than she was. He was handsome with dark hair and a strong build. _

"_Thank you. You don't know what those words meant to me." She said quietly into his chest._

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

The loud shriek of her alarm clock went off; interrupting her dream. She rolled over onto her back letting the alarm go off for a moment more. She had had that dream again. She often had strange dreams that felt so real she could tell if she was asleep or awake and they all included the good looking young man she remembered hugging. She sighed heavily. "It was only a dream, Mimiko." She told herself. The she swung her legs over the side of the bed and smacked the alarm.

She got ready in a hurry. She jumped in and out of the shower and threw on a green uniform for school, another thing she had inherited from her mother. She applied a small amount of make-up to her already pretty face and then ran downstairs.

Her hair was still wet and was beginning to scrunch as it dried, creating waves that cascaded down her back.

She glanced at the clock. 7:34 is what it read. She had exactly nine minutes to get to school. She grabbed another piece of fruit from the basket on the table and ran out the door. Usually she would shout a goodbye to her mother but this morning was different. Kagome wasn't home yet from her date with Hojo.

She jumped on her bike once outside the door and pushed the pedals forward while she ate the juicy piece of orange she had picked up. It didn't take her long to get to school. If she played her cards right it only took her eight minutes. She'd just make it today.

She turned a corner sharply and clipped her back wheel on the side of a building. She didn't fall but she swerved and ended up hitting someone. They fell onto the ground and whoever it was had friends to pick her up. Mimiko jumped off the bike to see if the person was alright and met the face of someone who disliked her very much.

Her name was Mika. She was tall, thin, dark straight hair and wanted by every guy in school. Not to mention she was entirely human too. Her brown eyes shot through Mimiko with a piercing glare.

"I'm sorry." Mimiko said passively.

"You better be." Mika said with disgust. Then pushed passed Mimiko with a muttered 'half-breed' under her breath.

Half-breed. Mimiko hated that phrase. She was even a half-breed. She was only one-fourth and yet she might as well be a half-breed because that's all people saw her as. She was never asked out on dates, no girl ever invited her to a party. She didn't to do anything involving other people.

Mimiko shook off the insult and got back on the bike and rode swiftly the rest of the way to school.

000

Mimiko had made it to school on time and successfully made it through her first class of the morning. So far no tricks, no name-calling, nothing from the other kids. Mimiko was optimistic that it would be a good day.

She thought too soon. Once she was in the hallway the roughhousing started. Someone shoved her into a nearby locker and then hit her arm so hard that she felt numbness set in. Various people would bump into her and not mention a 'sorry' or 'excuse me' about it and Mimiko knew it was on purpose. After that someone hit the backs of her knees so that she fell forward and was forced to drop her books so she could catch herself. She rolled over to see who had done it. She didn't know the boy but yelled at him just the same.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" She asked even though she wasn't surprised that someone would hurt her.

He turned around. "Because I can, Half-breed." Then he turned into an open door and out of sight. There was that word again. The 'half-breed' term she hated so much.

The bell rang and students trickled into different rooms, soon leaving her sitting alone on the floor. Silence filled the halls as doors closed and the last few people walked away.

She looked at the books scattered around on the floor. She quickly took stock to make sure no one picked up a book as a joke. 'Okay: Geometry, English, and Reading.' They were all there, thank god. She reached over herself to get the English book that was the farthest away from her. Then set all of her books in a neat pile in front of her. Should she even bother going to class?

She glanced at the clock in the hall and it told her she had missed the first eleven minutes of class. She wondered if anyone noticed if she was gone. Would they even care? She asked herself. Mimiko just sat weighing the pro's and con's of the situation and found there were more con's than pro's.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She didn't bother to look back. "Do you need help getting to class Ms. Higurashi?" It was the principle, Mika's father. Mimiko didn't answer his question. "Did you hear me? Do I need to help you up?" He asked her in a very annoyed voice.

"No." She spoke softly. Just loud enough that he could hear her. She still made no eye contact with him.

"Good. Now get to class, Ms. Higurashi." He walked passed her and continued to stroll down the hallway but not before he looked back, giving her a revolted glare.

Mimiko slowly got up and walked to her second hour class. She had missed about half of it now. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered when it pertained to Mimiko. Or at least that's how she felt.

000

The bell rang releasing the students from their sixth hour classes. Mimiko felt a sense of relief. It was time for the only class worth going too. PE was her favorite subject. It was what she did the best in.

She pushed her way down the hallway to get to her locker room, which she did with great ease. Everybody besides her hated PE and walked as slow as they could to get to the boring class.

Mimiko threw on her PE uniform and briskly walked out to the track. The class always warmed up by running at least four laps on the black asphalt ring. Mimiko was the first one out there and she loved it when she was. She inhaled taking in the cold crisp air. She found it absolutely exhilarating. Mimiko walked up to the white chalk starting line and closed her eyes. She meditated for a moment and let weightlessness take over her body. Then she pushed off with one foot and shot off like a bullet.

She loved being fast. In fact she had gone out for the track team but was denied a spot because of her demon blood. It had infuriated her but decided that she was better then they were at running and it was there loss. She loved to run for the fact that it was a great way to blow off steam which, let's face it, she had a lot of. She was coming around the last curve of the track when she saw a few more classmates start their run. She passed them with ease.

More and more people were joining her on the track until the whole class was out running. She passed a lot of them purely because she was fast. There were the few that walked just because they didn't want to strain themselves; Like Mika.

Mimiko could see her. In fact, Mimiko was closing in space between them. Mika was walking and talking with her 'minion's' as Mimiko called them. But there was someone with her that Mimiko was confused about.

Next to the dark haired girl they're stood a boy named Tachi. He was tall, handsome, smart, sweet, etc. Everything you could ever want in a guy Tachi had. Mimiko had liked him for the longest time. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't daydream of being with him. He glanced at her as she ran by. She bit her lip as so not to smile too widely.

"Mimiko!" She heard someone call from behind her. She stopped and turned to see Tachi running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly. She slowed so that he could keep up with her.

"I was just wondering…if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight?" His voice was serious, his smile sincere. Mimiko sensed no danger here. She smiled back.

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Great. I'll meet you at the theater around seven then?" He was starting to loose his breath.

"Yeah." She answered simply. She sped up to her regular pace now and smiled as wide as she possibly could. She had a date. A real date. With one of the most decent people she had ever met. She was so excited and for once…happiness filled her.


	4. Chapter 3

chap. 3: A Date and a Death

Kagome was still not home and that had worried Mimiko some. But, she had more important things to worry about now. She had a date with Tachi, and she couldn't be happier.

It didn't take her long to get ready. She had stolen some of her mother's clothing. A black skirt with blue trim and a shirt to match, along with her own strappy, black, high-heels. She had to say that for her first date she didn't look half-bad.

She stood in the full-length mirror in her room. With her hair curled and the right amount of make-up on she could pass for her mother. She thought to herself, ' I look good. Not bad for a 15 year-old quarter demon.'

She grabbed a black purse and quickly ran out the door; she was going to be late. 'Note' she thought ' I should leave mom a note.' She took another glance at her watch. 'Nah, I just explain when I get home! She'll understand' and she resumed her fast paced walking to the cinema down the street.

000

"Mimi, I'm home. I sorry I'm so late I went shopping with Hojo." Kagome hung her coat in the hall closet, then went to the kitchen and turned on the stove. "Mimiko are you hungry because I'm starving!" Kagome waited for an answer.

Nothing.

"Mimi did you hear me? I asked if you want something to eat."

Nothing.

Kagome's maternal instinct was kicking in and she began the trip to her daughter's bedroom. "Mimi?"

000

Mimiko walked in the door and scanned the faces in the lobby. She didn't see Tachi's familiar face. 'He must be running late, too' she thought. 'I'll just wait for him here.' She leaned against a wall and looked at her watch again. 'He'll be here'.

000

"Mimiko?" Kagome reached for the doorknob to her daughter's room. 'If she has those stupid head phones on again I swear I'll kill her' Kagome thought.

The door swung open and the ebony haired woman looked around. Mimiko's bed was made, her desk had no papers on it, and the stereo wasn't on…if Kagome didn't know better she would say that Mimiko hadn't been home all day.

Kagome's eyes widened and panic filled every ounce of her body. She frantically hurried out of the room and looked in every other room in the house, but nowhere to be found was Mimiko.

Kagome ran to the nearest telephone. Her finger's quickly dialed Hojo's number. "Hello Hojo? This is Kagome. Unlock your door, I'm coming back over. I can't find Mimi and I think something has happened to her!" With that Kagome was out the door and on her way to Hojo's humble abode.

000

Mimiko had been waiting over an hour. Disappointment and heartbreak began to set in. "Kami, if you love me let him show up, please." Mimiko mumbled quietly to herself.

000

Kagome's running had lessened to a high-speed walk. "Mimiko, where are you? What ever I did to make you angry I'm sorry!"

Kagome went on with her rant a ways down the street before she stopped. "The well. I didn't check the well house. I'm so stupid!" For a moment Kagome's worry was gone as she turned around to walk back home. But it rushed back the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

000

"That's it. I know when I've been stood up." Mimiko quickly walked out of the building before anyone could see her tears.

"How could I have been so foolish. Guys like Tachi don't ask girls like me on dates." She told herself. She looked up at the gray clouds over head. "Would you just rain already!" And just as she had demanded, the rain came. Heavy, cold and hard it came down upon the unhappy half-breed. "Could it get any worse?" She asked herself. On her walk home is seemed the harder she cried the harder it rained. She tuned the corner and could see lights on in her house 'Mom will know how to make this better. She always knows.' Mimiko felt better knowing her mom was home now. She walked a little more and relief soon turned to fear. Two Tokyo Police cars sat parked in her driveway. 'Oh my god. She called the cops on me!' Mimiko ran inside in fear that her mother might be more worried then she had anticipated. She thrust open the door to see not her mother but two policemen and Hojo sitting at her dining room table.

Mimiko took deep breaths to calm herself but where was her mother and why were the cops at her house was all she could focus on.

Hojo approached her very slowly and she dared to ask, "Where's my mom, Hojo?" Sadness nestled into his face. He kneeled so that he was about her height, took her delicate hands. He looked lovingly at her face. All though her mascara dirtied her cheeks and she was soaked to the bone, she still reminded him of Kagome.

Once again Mimiko asked, "Where's my mom?" She was worried by the fact that no one answered her right away. She looked away from Hojo to the policemen still sitting at her table. They to had looks of sadness, no…pity on their faces. Their hats were off and the blue shirts were stained with rain.

Mimiko was getting angered by the fact that no one would answer her so she attempted to get a straight answer one more time. She looked Hojo square in the eye and enunciated so that he understood every word she said. "Hojo, where is my mother?" She noticed his eyes were tearing.

Hojo had heard her the first two times she had asked but how could he tell her. How could he tell her the most horrible news she could ever hear? So, he just plain out said it. "Your mother is dead." Lightning illuminated the room as Mimiko stared at him with tear filled eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4: No more wishing

Hojo stood at the back door to the house. He stared at Mimiko through the glass door. She had changed into dry clothing to talk to the police about Kagome's death. Well, the police talked…Mimiko listened. She sat very still and silent listening, absorbing it all. There was a lull in the conversation and she got up from the table and walked outside into the rain without saying a single word.

Mimiko sat on the lip of the well. Tears still clutched to the edge of her eyes. She just sat. She didn't gasp for air or shiver or anything. She just stared into the empty nothingness of the ancient well. Her lip quivered from crying and then she drew in a deep hearty breath and spit in the well.

"No more wishing! No more dreaming! Dreaming can't bring her back! Nothing will! She's gone and it's my fault! I hate my life! I hate this well! I wish I was never born!" Mimiko screamed in a mad attempted to relieve the pain but it didn't work. She stood up hastily and she struggled to keep her balance. It didn't work. She fell over backwards into the well. She groped for something to grab onto. A vine, a stone, anything she could. Tears filled her eyes once again and she all-of-the-sudden felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. She didn't realize she had hit the ground and was amazed she didn't feel herself lurch after a fall from that height. It didn't matter though. She didn't die like she had hoped, so, what was the point.

Mimiko turned over onto her front side and balled her fist and slammed it on the ground, then cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Guys…I really want to know if this is worth continuing. It's not getting as many reviews as I had hoped but I'm loosing the will to write it. If you like it…tell me. If you don't…then still tell me. I need to know what to do here. Thanks.**

**Katy**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Meeting of Unusual Sorts

Mimiko woke with a start the next day, to a voice. A rather harsh voice, saying rather harsh things.

"Hey kid! What do you think you are doing down there. You know that this well is dangerous? Besides, it's not your property!" She heard a growl, almost like a dog. Mimiko was very…confused. Before she could explain herself she heard a second voice. A much more calm, soothing voice.

"Oh, Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure who ever this is can explain what she's doing in our well."

Why did they keep referring to the well as _their_ well? It was hers. Her ancestors had owned it, and cared for it for hundreds of years. She shouldn't have to explain herself. She had to apologize for nothing.

She looked up and squinted in the bright light. 'Huh? That's funny. Was the roof of the well house blown off in the storm last night?' Mimiko's mind raced. All she could see was two dark figures moving around above her.

"Umm…excuse me but could I have some help getting out of here?" Mimiko was extremely anxious to get out of the well. She wanted to meet these people that claimed her well as their own. ' Who do they think they are trying to weasel mom's prop…Mom. That's right I remember now. It was raining…I tripped…I fell and ended up in here. Wow, I'm surprised I'm not hurt. Maybe it was all a bad dream. I don't even remember a lot from last night anyway. Yeah, maybe it was a bad dream.' Mimiko watched a rope latter, slowly slide down the inside wall of the well and she climbed her way up.

As soon as she reached the top she wanted to fall right back in. There was no house around her. All she could see was trees and grass…and sunshine. 'Where in hell's name am I?' she asked herself. She climbed out over the lip of the well with the men's help. She was in shock. Where was she?

She looked at her "rescuers" and evaluated them. One was an aging man with white hair mixing with his handsome black hair. He was young of face with the exception of a few lines on his forehead. He seemed to be in good physical condition and lighthearted judging by the smile on his face.

The other she wasn't so sure about. He was a young, whited haired lad that looked no more that 20 at the least. His bright amber colored eyes were the color of her own. He had claws and fangs; that of a demons. But there was something about him. A strange feeling over came her as she closely watched him. Why did he look so familiar?

"Excuse me miss, might we ask your name?" The dark haired man had a sweet gentle tone to his voice. She didn't feel threatened at all so she answered.

"My name is Mimiko Higurashi and I think I am very lost," she said looking around in confusion.

"Don't worry. You're safe. Come you will stay with us today. Follow me." The dark haired man started down a clearly human-made trial and she followed without hesitation.

Mimiko, walking a few steps behind the man, observed the demon that he had earlier called Inuyasha catch up to him. They whispered softly but she heard every word. She had excellent hearing.

"Miroku, I don't trust this girl. She smells like Kagome. And she was in our well!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure she means us no harm. I mean look at her…she can't be much older the Kie."

Everything seemed to die from there on. How did they know her mother's name? She pulled her T-shirt from her shoulder and smelled it. 'How does he know I smell', she wondered.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I've been spacing lately and I'm trying to get ahead so I'm not writing the chapters as I'm posting them. They may be a little spaced out for a while but don't worry...I'll get them up! Don't forget to read and review...and don't be afraid to crticize. Now...on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Explanations

Mimiko and the two men reached a quaint little village not long after walking.

To Mimiko's surprise…the village was actually…a village. It was made up of a series of small huts and patched gardens. There were children playing somewhere; she could hear them laughing. It was busy considering how small it was. Men walked with horses and women washed clothes and tended to household things.

But, on the outskirts of the village was a small hut that seemed to stand out for some reason, like she recognized it. Mimiko looked around silently, suddenly feeling very out of place. Nothing else looked familiar.

The small group of people entered the hut. Mimiko's mind was swimming with confusion. The only place she had seen a huts like these was in her history books.

As she looked around she saw a door to a back room and the room they were in must have been the main living room. There was a fire in the center of the room and four mats surrounded it. Something caught Mimiko's eye more that the strange clothing her "rescuers" were wearing and the furniture that filled the strange house. There was a boy sitting on one of the mats.

He was handsome. Very handsome. He had black hair that was cut fairly short and it had wave so it looked thick. He was wearing a white kimono and a staff lay next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Father," he said energetically, "you've returned!" Mimiko was staring and she knew she was but she couldn't help it, she had seen him before. But everything was so…different from normal things.

There was loud crash coming from the back room and Mimiko snapped out of her thoughts quick enough to see a woman appear in the doorway. She had dark brown hair tied into a loose bun and she wore a pink kimono. She had graying hair also; though she looked fairly young and just as fit as the man who had helped Mimiko out of the well.

"Miroku you're back…and I see you have a guest with you." She said eyeing Mimiko. " Hello," she was very polite, " my name is Sango and you've already met my husband Miroku, this is my son Kie," she gestured to the boy on the mat. He smiled at her. He got up and came over to her. She had no idea what to say. She just as mystified as a person could be. Kie was standing in front of her. He gracefully took her hand from her side and kissed it.

"It is wonderful to meet you…umm…" he stuttered.

"My name is…Mimiko." She looked into Kie's eyes. They were as blue as the sky and she suddenly found herself lost in them.

She entranced Kie. He had never seen anyone like her before. She had the most intricate eyes. They were the color of…what was it…gold could he say? They were nothing like he'd ever seen before. And as he stared into them it seemed as if he bore into her soul.

"Well, Mimiko," the connection between Kie and Mimiko was now broken and they looked away from each other, "I hope you'll stay for dinner and tell us a little about yourself?" Sango seemed nice enough. Mimiko thought for a moment. Where else did she have to go? She didn't even know where she was so how could she get back home if she didn't know how she got there in the first place.

"Thank you…I would love to stay." Mimiko felt very small here for some reason.

"Well then, I guess dinner will be ready soon." Sango smiled and glided back to the back room.

"Mimiko, you are welcome to everything in our home, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Miroku seemed to match is wife very well. They both seemed friendly and hospitable. They were a handsome couple she had to admit and their son wasn't too bad either. Wait, what was she thinking…her mother just died and she was stood up by a date…how could she be thinking about boys at this particular moment in time. She mentally chastised herself as she sat down around the fire.

"So, Mimiko…would you care to tell us a little about yourself?" The three men seemed to lean forward as Miroku asked the question.

"Ummm, what do you want to know?" Mimiko asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, where are you from? How old are you? Who are you parents?" A sad lonely expression crossed Mimiko's face when he asked that question.

"I don't have parents…in fact my mother died last night. I'm from Tokyo originally but I have no idea how I got here." She looked around, refusing to meet eye contact with any of the people in the room, which now included Sango. " And I just turned 15 one week ago today."

She's so passive was all Kie could think. She was extremely attractive in his eyes, even if she was wearing strange clothing.

"What were your parents name's? I might have known them." Kie wanted to know more about this strange girl.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know who my father is, but my mother's name is…was Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Tears filled her eyes but before they had a chance to fall the white haired man, Inuyasha, jumped up in a rage.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU MOTHER'S NAME IS KAGOME! IT CAN'T BE! NO, NO, NO!" He slammed is fists onto the floor and bared his fangs in an emotional fit. He looked up with angry eyes; flashing golden eyes. "You better not be lying…you promise her name was Kagome."

Mimiko hung to the wall her eyes were shut tight. 'Oh my god…he's going to kill me', she thought.

"DO YOU PROMISE!"

"Yes! I promise!" She finally got out in small yell. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. Inches from her face was a fuming Inuyasha, luckily being held back by Kie and Miroku. She was scared of this man. But why he seemed harmless up to now. 'He must be very attached to someone named Kagome,' Mimiko thought.

After everyone had calmed down the questions started again. "So tell us about your mother. What did she look like? Has she ever mentioned anything of your father?" Miroku seemed most intrigued by all of this while Inuyasha just sulked.

"My mother…" Mimiko seemed daze off in the memories. She spoke quietly, respectfully. She gave a small chuckle at the thought of her mother. "My mother…" she repeated "was one of the most beautiful people I've ever known. She smiled all the time and her eyes were so pretty. Oh, how I longed for those eyes. You see, I inherited my dad's eyes…whoever he is. I know he was a demon. Well, either he was a demon or I'm some government experiment gone wrong." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, usually I don't make a scene like this but my mom died last night. This is really hard for me." She put a hand over her mouth to choke her sobs. She had made a point by saying, several times, that her mother had died the night before. Obviously, the two were very close.

Instantly and purely out of maternal instinct, Sango was right at Mimiko's side. She held her comfortingly and brushed her hair with her hands.

"Shhh…it's okay. You're okay. You're with friends now." Sango didn't know what else to say. What else could she say?

"How did Kag…I mean you mother die?" Inuyasha who was eerily quiet was suddenly the one to ask questions.

"I don't know exactly…she was killed some how. You know, after someone tells you your one and only parent is dead you tend to tune everything else out." Mimiko was under control again and resumed answering every single question they asked.

After sometime of questioning, Miroku finally explained why they wanted to know so much. He explained that they too knew someone named Kagome that she was a reincarnation of a priestess; that she was able to travel through time; that she was in love two different places-the feudal era and the modern era; and that she was one of the most magnificent people all of the them had met. Miroku and Sango knew who Mimiko was. She was the daughter of a half-breed and a reincarnated priestess.

Mimiko just sat in shock, absorbing all she could. For the millionth time in her life she was hearing her mother's stories, only this time…they were real.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Friends and Understandings 

Mimiko sat on a fence surrounding an herb garden just starring into space. She hadn't slept at all the night before; she was still taking everything in.

The story Miroku and Sango told her was the same one her mother used to tell her when she was little.

Her mother had been the girl in all of those magical stories that she played in her mind over and over. Now, she, Mimiko, was the girl. She was really in feudal Japan and nothing made sense any more.

The other thing that had totally taken her aback was that the man, Inuyasha, was her father.

"It's unbelievable. I'm not here, I'm not here." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and gently shook her head. She held onto the railing beneath her in an attempt not to fall off.

"What's not here?" A voice sprang out of nowhere, startling Mimiko enough to make her jump. As a result she fell off of the fence.

She looked up from her new place on the ground to see Kie starring down at her.

"You alright?" He asked tenderly with a small smile on his face. He reached out a hand to help her up.

Mimiko just looked at his hand strangely for a minute before looking back at the dark haired boy.

"You take it, I pull, and amazingly you'll be back on your feet." He explained with some humor.

The hanyou girl let the corners of her mouth curve into a soft embarrassed smile before taking his hand and rising.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Ahh…It was nothing." Kie said in an aloof voice. Then he turned back around to pick up a fairly large brown weave basket. "I was heading to pick some of the fruit off the trees over there. Would you care to help?" He asked her hopefully. Even though she was a little shy…Kie liked this girl. She was pretty and she seemed like she could use a friend.

Mimiko just nodded. Then she followed Kie to the grove of trees in the distance without saying a word.

000

Inuyasha just watched from on top of the hut. He hadn't slept as well. How could he? His whole life changed with three words.

_Flash Back_

"_Miroku what are you doing?" He struggled against the monk's firm hold as he was pushed outside._

"_I'm taking you for some air." Miroku said simply._

_Inuyasha stopped struggling and the hoshi stopped pushing. The two stood there for a moment. Silence surrounded them._

"_I can't believe she's gone. I mean for real this time." He said referring to Kagome. He took a deep breath and it out slowly. "I don't get Miroku. I'm not sure of what just happened. It all went by to fast." There was a sincere yet vulnerable tone to the demon's voice._

_The aging monk smiled. "She's your daughter."_

_End Flash Back_

'She's your daughter' echoed in his mind. So he and Kagome conceived a child that night. A daughter, and she named her Mimiko.

So, that meant he was…a father. He was going to have to be a parent to this girl. 'Great…now I can't make fun of Miroku when he get all father-ish on Kie.' Inuyasha smirked to himself.

There was a feeling he had at that moment that he had never really felt before. Was it pride? No, maybe love? Not even that he decided. Happiness, possibly? Then it hit him…it was all of them. He felt pride, love, and happiness for this girl, his daughter.

Now, that's where he got confused. How could he have known this girl for less than a day and already love her? He hadn't even fallen in love with Kagome that quickly. Kagome…

Inuyasha remembered. Kagome was gone. His Kagome was…no, she wasn't. It was hard for the hanyou to grasp.

There was a pain there, inside him suddenly, that he didn't know could exist. To know that someone (one of the only people) he cared for so deeply wasn't able to return, physically hurt him.

But Mimiko eased that pain for some reason. Was it that she looked like her mother? Or was it that she had a few characteristics of her mother? The half demon didn't know but it was certainly settling to know he still had a little piece of her.

000

"My grandmother planted these trees." Kie stated impressively. "Well, she wasn't really my grandmother but I like to think of her as one. I never knew my real grandparents. Did you?" Kie rushed around picking ever piece of ripe fruit he could, then threw it into the basket next to Mimiko who wasn't working, but sitting on the ground.

The raven-haired girl looked up at him. This boy was strange. She decided to answer his question after a moment of hesitation.

"Yes, I knew my grandmother." The hanyou girl didn't look at him but played with the grass that poked her legs.

Mimiko almost sounded pained to Kie as if she didn't have the fondest memories of her family life.

"That's nice." He picked another piece of fruit but this time he didn't throw it into the basket that Mimiko held. Instead he rubbed it on the blue top to his kimono and bit into it.

Mimiko was totally confused by this boy. He was a gentleman to her. He spoke to her with charm and care. There must be something wrong with him.

Kie noticed the look on Mimiko's face. He swallowed hard and looked around his shoulders. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked quickly wiping his chin.

Mimiko shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "No, no. Nothing like that." Then she took a small pause and met Kie's eyes, just as she had done the day before. "Kie? Why are you so nice to me?"

The dark haired boy was startled by the question. "Why am I nice to you?" Mimiko nodded. "I don't know. Why shouldn't I be? You seem nice enough. You're a little shy but why should that stop me from being your friend?" Kie went over to her, hoisted the basket up into his arms and then offered her a hand.

She took it this time without a second thought. She smiled at him, but this time it wasn't one of those half smiles. This was showing off her straight teeth, the dimple in her right cheek, and a light in her eyes that Kie hadn't seen before. "I've never had a friend before."

"Well, it's about time you had one, isn't it." Kie looked at her with an affectionate smile.

000

It was night. The cool air blew is soft gusts while a bird sang in the distance. It was beautiful a night but neither Inuyasha nor Mimiko could sleep.

Mimiko sat on a log in a meadow facing the fields. She had walked a while to get there but it wasn't to far from the hut.

She sighed deeply and watched the stillness of the dark. This place…the past…was so peaceful after nightfall. Not like Tokyo with all of its lights and cars. She liked the city but there was something different about this place.

When it got dark, the world seemed to go to sleep. Everything was so tranquil, so silent. Here, Mimiko didn't miss Kagome so much.

Another gust of wind blew her ebony hair over her shoulders and out of her face. Using two fingers, she carefully tucked the waving strands behind her ears.

"Hey." A voice behind her called, breaking the silence.

Mimiko jumped and looked over her shoulder. It was her 'father'. Tension set in. It was a little awkward for a few moments as memories of the night before came back to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He sat down on the log beside his offspring as she nodded. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Umm-hmm." She murmured softly.

"Bet you've never been in a place like this before."

The dark haired girl turned her head and looked at the half inu-demon occupying the space next to her. 'That's and understatement.' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha looked at Mimiko again through a sideways glance. She looked exactly like Kagome. It scared him.

Inuyasha looked away and towards the stars. Mimiko followed suit and cocked her head back to gaze at the small silver orbs.

There was a silence between the two demons. Not anything uncomfortable…just quiet.

It felt weird to Inuyasha. It was weird that he was sitting next to his daughter and he knew absolutely nothing more than her name.

Suddenly, her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Mom used to tell me stories about this place." Inuyasha looked at her strangely. She returned the eye contact. "She used to tell me about all the people…what you two did together."

Inuyasha blushed at that. 'I hope she's talking about the battles.'

Mimiko's eyes glittered with wonder. "I wanted to be the girl in those stories so badly it hurt. Everything was exciting…passionate." The teenager paused, taking in a long, controlled, deep breath. "Little did I know that my own mother was the girl in those stories."

Inuyasha watched her with loving eyes. She was a good person. He could just tell.

Once again that feeling that didn't have a name swept over him and he reached out to hug his daughter. Surprisingly, she hugged him back.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She whispered, still holding onto her relative. "You explain a lot of things."

Inuyasha just smirked and rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys...been kinda busy. Well, anyway...I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aware of Your Surroundings 

Mimiko awoke on the third day of her stay in the feudal era, like she never had before. She was lying on the floor of Kie's hut and sun was spilling in though the window and onto her face. That's what woke her up in the first place. She sat up slowly as a feeling washed over her.

The ebony haired teenager searched her thick and colorful vocabulary for a word to fit how she felt at that particular moment in time and the best thing she could come up with was…appreciation. But even that didn't hit the nail on the head.

She felt like she could get up for the first time in a long time. She had the will to swing her feet over her mat and stand up for the first time since she could remember.

She smiled to herself as she helped herself up with the windowsill above where had previously been sleeping.

000

Kie inhaled deeply. It was another one of those days. It wasn't to hot…not to cold, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was calm.

Suddenly, a rush of chill ran down Kie's back. A breeze blew just hard enough to blow his short hair around his face. Something was going to happen soon. He wasn't quite sure what though.

Soon, all ominous feelings were shed as he watched Mimiko walk through the hut door. He felt something with her. It was comfortable when she was around, which was weird since their family hunted demons and she was one; or at least…part of one.

She was still wearing the same clothes she arrived in. Something she called 'jeans' and a grey top, a 't-shirt'. She stretched, reaching her arms in the air, which inadvertently pulled up her 't-shirt' revealing her taught midriff. She then pulled a hair band off of her wrist and tied her hair into a knot on the back of her head and carefully tucked a few stray strands behind her ears.

Mimiko was very pretty. Kie couldn't deny that but he was denying to himself that she was absolutely stunning in the sunlight right then.

Blush dusted his cheeks when she waved in his direction. 'I hope she didn't see me practically gawking at her.' He secretly wished to himself.

000

Mimiko giggled at Kie's embarrassed reaction. He was funny…and he was nice to her. That's what she really cared about. But then again, everyone here was. Miroku was just as kind as Sango and even her own father was respectful to her for the most part. Things just seemed to fit around here.

Mimiko looked down when she felt something rub up against her leg. Thinking she was leaning on a basket or some other form of yard-friendly object, she kicked it away with the side of her ankle.

But then it made a noise. A small squeaking sound, or almost like a 'mew'. She looked down to see what it actually was with a look of total confusion.

It was a cat. But, it didn't look like an ordinary cat. It was white with strange black tipped fur…only…it had _two_ tails.

"Hello," Mimiko said gently to the animal. "What's your name?" She reached out a hand to pet it when fire engulfed the animal. Suddenly, it was an enormous creature with fangs and crimson colored eyes.

The unsuspecting girl screamed and jumped back onto the ground, covering herself up in the process.

Now, all attention was on her.

"Mimiko?" Kie ran towards his friend in distress.

"Kiara!" Sango ran as well. "No, she's our friend."

The demon cat looked at its master and comrade then back at the girl and transformed back into its kitten-like state.

"You okay?" Kie asked as he helped Mimiko up. She nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, just a little shaken I guess." She eyes Sango as she picked up the creature and cradled it in her arms. "What is it?" The girl asked apprehensively.

"Oh, Kiara is a demon. She's a fire cat, and an important member of our family." Miroku chimed in.

Mimiko nodded in wonder. "I heard stories…but I never knew things like…her existed."

Sango held the little kitten like animal in her hands. She smiled genuinely at Mimiko's naivety. She had a lot to learn about this time.

"If there is one thing I can tell you, to help you transition into this time…it's: Be aware of your surroundings." The older woman looked at the young teenager.

She was very much like her mother. She would learn quickly.

**A/N: Okay…that was kind of a filler chapter. I'm sorry that it's a little on the short side but I wanted to prove how little Mimiko knows about the feudal era. Besides…I had to word Kiara in there too! Don't worry something big is going to happen soon! This chapter was kind of leading into it! Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh...my...gosh. So, I've have gone through like the worst writing dry spell of my life. I'm so sorry for not updating in like three months but now I'm back on track...I know what's coming next and it'll be up by next week. That's a promise. Please let me know how you like it!**

Chapter 9: Back to the Beginning

Shadows of night cast over Mimiko's face as she lie awake under her blankets. Normally she would be asleep like everyone else but weariness would come to her tonight. So, she stared out into the blank wall beside her letting her mind travel where it may.

She had only been in the feudal era for four days but they had been the most blissful and memorable four days of her entire life.

First of all, she had found her father. That was the biggest thing. He explained so many things in her. Her demon traits for one. She had his eyes and a sudden and unexpected burst of pride washed over her. She'd never been proud of her eyes before. Now she lie there in the dead of night thinking about how this man's eyes made her special. How these eyes connected them. But eyes weren't the only thing they shared. She had inherited his recklessness; his inability to pay attention to details and safety. It was nice to know that she was indeed like her father in more ways than one.

Finding Inuyasha was probably the most worthwhile thing that had ever happened to her and that was no exaggeration.

Besides her father, she had also found Kie, Miroku and Sango. She had never had friends before. A warm feeling rushed through her body. It was being able to talk to Sango about everyday things, sending little smiles to each other, sharing bits of advice that sent little pinpricks that she had never experienced before jabbing at her skin giving her goose bumps.

She got the same feeling when she thought about Kie waking her up in the morning. Mimiko would open her eyes to see the light of life in his. She let a smile slip onto her face as she thought about the way Kie looked at her sometimes. He was outgoing but he had this signature 'shy smile' that he would give people sometimes. It made her heart leap when their eyes locked. There were so many things she enjoyed about Kie, and all the others, that she didn't want to live without.

Who knew that four days could make such an impact on one person? Who knew that they could make such an impact that she didn't want to go back home? No, this was home. She was home.

Those thoughts gently drifted away with the soft shuffle of footsteps. They passed her quietly, obviously not trying to wake anyone up but as they came closer Mimiko quickly shut her eyes to imitate sleep.

'Who would be up now?' She thought to herself.

As soon as she was sure that whoever was up was passed her she propped her head up to identify the person but all she saw was a glimpse of red that was swiftly replaced by moonlight.

000

Inuyasha walked quietly down the traveled path. He'd done it a million times so why did his stomach always jump when he left?

Every full moon he would wait until everyone was asleep, then he would carefully leave the hut without waking anybody. He'd done it for years so why was he always so afraid that someone would find him?

Maybe it was because he always thought she would come back and if she came back he would be in trouble for leaving in the middle of the night. If he ever left he got yelled at. Maybe by now he just expected it, even though she wasn't there.

He often hoped walking back to the hut that he would find her there

The half-demon stopped in his tracks a pain clinching his chest so hard it made it difficult for him to breath. He sat down at the base of a nearby tree and tenderly placed a hand over his chest. He exhaled slowly, feeling the source of his pain beating softly on the other side of his skin.

He loved her so much it hurt. Tears lined his eyes.

He never cried. He could count the times he'd cried in his lifetime on one had but she'd changed that. But now she was gone and she couldn't come back. All those times he'd come back from his midnight trips hoping to find her back at the hut waiting for him and she was never there; but now there wasn't even hope of finding her. She was dead.

000

"Where were you? I've been waiting." A familiar voice chimed to him.

"I was delayed okay? Why do you have to ask so many questions?" His tone was gruff as usual.

"I was just asking. You don't have to explain yourself to me if you don't want to." Deep brown locked with molten gold.

Guilt…he repeatedly felt it when he did this but tonight was worse. He knew he shouldn't be there. That it was wrong and it had been wrong since the dawn of time but he was there.

A silence settled between the two people.

The deep brown eyes could see the apology in his gold ones. He was sorry for being there and the hurt came. Their eyes simply drifted from each other both thinking different things.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" He asked, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"You heard me Inuyasha. I can't stay here anymore. I've spent far to much time in a place I don't belong."

"Kikyo." He whispered his eyes rising back up to hers. She was beautiful. Her hair was down, framing her face in the way Inuyasha loved. But he didn't love her.

"Come with me…like you promised." She asked in a sad and simple tone.

His eyes widened. He'd promised…

But he couldn't. Not now. If she had asked him the last time they met he would have done it with out questions...but now? He couldn't. What about Sango, Kie? What about Miroku? What about Mimiko? They'd only just met. She was a piece of Kagome that Inuyasha never thought he'd have. He couldn't just leave all of that and go with Kikyo.

"I can't." He said quietly.

"What?" The hanyou could hear the anger in her voice.

"I can't go with you Kikyo." He turned to her with sorry eyes. "I can't leave my family."

"What family? You don't have family. I don't have family. We have each other." She explained with a poise she always had. He could see it in her face that she was enraged.

"I do have a family. I just didn't realize it until recently." He said begging her to understand.

"You promised." She breathed. "YOU PROMISED!" She grabbed an arrow and set on her bow pulling it back until it was taught.

Inuyasha just stood there. Inside he was panicking. "Kikyo, please." He tried to seem clam to her because he knew she was not. "Don't do this."

"You will come with me." The priestess said, shaking with fury. "And if this is the only way…so be it." Then she let the arrow fly.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha heard himself yell.

"NO!" Someone screamed.

Then pink lit the sky; a deep pink that Inuyasha had only seen once before.

He hadn't felt the impact of the arrow telling him that someone else was with them.

The whistle of pink streaks whizzed every which way as his eyes darted over the terrain to find a body lying on the ground.

Mimiko was lying, crumpled, in a small pool of her own blood, pink light illuminating a wound on her right hip. On the ground next to her was the sacred arrow meant for him.

Deja vu washed over Inuyasha as he realized what was happening. His daughter had followed him and saved him from fate but in return destiny stepped in and found a way to turn back time.

The sacred jewel had found it's way home and destiny found a way to go back to where everything had began more than fifteen years ago.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Life Worth Living

Fire illuminated the small hut as Sango looked over Mimiko. She hadn't stirred since Inuyasha had brought her back.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked darkly.

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure. Do you think I would make this up?" Inuyasha inquired apparently troubled.

Miroku was silent a moment. "No." He sighed heavily. "I know you wouldn't."

Kie who'd been quietly propped against the wall couldn't keep silent any longer. "What's going on?"

His father's eyes cast over him tellingly, the fear and desperation he felt was extremely apparent on his face.

"You can tell me." Kie said with a noble tone. Miroku nodded.

"It's time you new." Miroku took a seat next to his son and took a moment to think. "You know very well about the Shikon jewel. Your mother and I have told you the story a many times, so, I'm sure you know how powerful it is."

Kie began to feel uneasy. He had a feeling that life was somehow going to be much more complicated after tonight.

"When Kagome, Mimiko's mother, came down the well the first time," the aging monk continued, "she carried the jewel in her body without even realizing it. A demon ripped it from her side and somehow it was broken into thousands and thousands of pieces." Miroku looked to Sango sitting by the teenage girl's side and then to Inuyasha, who stood against the doorframe with his arms crossed just listening to the story.

"Yes…and…" Kie nudged his father back into reality.

"I'm afraid it's happened again." Miroku whispered.

Complete and utter silence fell over the hut. No one moved…not one person made a sound.

Kie realized the importance and the danger of having the Shikon jewel broken again. He knew how much power it contained and dangerous it would be for one shard to fall into evil hands.

"We have to get it back." He stated breaking the tension of the disgustingly quiet room.

"Good luck." Inuyasha laughed. He stood up straight and stretched. "It took us years to get the jewel back the first time around." He looked at Kie seriously, his eyes seemingly on fire. "Do you know how many people died for us to put the jewel back together again?"

The boy shook his head.

"Thousands."

Kie swallowed hard. So what if some people had to die? Would it be such a loss to have the jewel restored to in entirety? Wouldn't it be worth it to save the world despite a few mortals?

"Still." Kie stood up to face Inuyasha. "I think it's best that we take it upon ourselves to restore the jewel. Like you said Inuyasha, you've done it before. Sure, it may take a long time but at least everyone would be safe? Right?" His eyes traveled to his mother and the sleeping, or rather unconscious, Mimiko. Sango turned away from the conversation. This couldn't be happening again.

000

Another day went by and Mimiko still hadn't come to. Sango didn't leave her side, just waiting for her to wake up. Inuyasha especially, even though he wouldn't show it.

The only talk was over the re-shattered jewel and how they planned on getting back. Since Naraku was gone there was no eminent threat to get it back immediately but the group knew that the longer they waited the more trouble they were going to run into.

"When do you think we'll be able to start looking?" Kie asked filling his bowl with more soup. Sango had only strayed from her nursing duties long enough to make a small pot of stew.

"I'd say as soon as Mimiko is well enough to walk." Miroku said in a frank manner. He gracefully brought is bowl up to his mouth sipping the soup quietly trying to hide his look from that half demon sitting to the side of him.

"Why would she come with us?" He asked after a moment of thought.

The monk looked to the young apprentice seated across from him and then back at the hanyou. "Because she's your daughter. She'd be great help." Miroku was beginning to think he going to get himself into trouble for suggesting it.

"She's not coming with us." He said simply. The silver haired being slurped his soup in an immature manner and put his bowl down in front of him.

"Why can't she come?" Kie asked being persistent.

"Because she'll be safer if she doesn't." His voice was tinged with annoyance.

"Inuyasha, she could be the difference between finding the jewel and not." Kie set down his bowl, frustration rising. "I understand that she'd be safer but it would be safer if we all didn't go. I guess I don't understand why you won't let her travel with us even if she could but immense help." Kie waited for a response from his family's trusted friend but he said nothing.

The youth stared at the half-demon intensely. He wanted Mimiko to help them; he had this feeling that she would be able to do more for the jewel than any of the rest of them could.

She had power. Amazing power but she hadn't discovered it yet. Kie wasn't anywhere near the end of his training and he could sense her strength. That had to count for something and he'd be damned if he was going to let a spirit such as Mimiko's go to waste.

"Inuyasha…give me a reason. If you can support your not wanting her around than maybe I'll stop fighting for her but-,"

"Kie stop bugging me." Inuyasha growled.

"No, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me."

"Kie…" Miroku warned.

"Dad, you can sense it too. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't go."

"We're not taking a vacation Kie." Sango explained with serious tone.

"I know that! Trust me, I'm fully aware of how dangerous this is going be. I just feel like she needs be here! Inuyasha, you're her father…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED FOR THAT JEWEL?!" Inuyasha bellowed finially reaching his breaking point. He grabbed Kie by the front of his Kimono and held his face close to his own. "DO YOU?!"

Kie taken aback stared with wide eyes. "Yes." He nodded slowly and respectfully.

"I don't think you do." Inuyasha whispered roughly through barred fangs. "This is not going to be fun. This is not going to be easy. You are going to see things on his journey that will haunt you the rest of you life." The glowing gold eyes in front of him led Kie to believe that everything he was saying was true.

A knot in his stomach that he didn't even know was there suddenly made it's presence known. The half-demon let go of his cloths and he sat back down still heated with anger but more in thought.

Inuyasha was right. It wasn't going to be easy and for the first time since the problem had arisen…he was afraid.

"Who was yelling?" Mimiko's quiet voice came from the corner of the room. She whimpered sitting upright, a sharp pain shooting through her right side. Leaning to lay a hand on her wound she let her eyes travel over the few people in the warm hut.

The girl's cheeks were flushed and Sango bade her to lie back down.

"No, what were you talking about? I've had the strangest dream about the Shikon jewel. What's going on?" The girl's ebony locks fell over her shoulders in a tangled mess but no one paid mind to it.

Inuyasha locked eyes with her and swallowed hard. "Mimi, you have to go back home." He watched her eyes get wide with fear but spoke before she had a chance. "The reason you had that dream was because the jewel is broken again. It was inside you…just like your mom and when that arrow hit you, it shattered the jewel."

There was a moment of silence as they waited for Mimiko to talk.

"Why would have to go back?" She whispered.

"Because it's dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt." Miroku spoke in his friend's defense. Inuyasha gave him a thankful look.

"I can handle it." Mimiko followed up quickly.

"No, Mimi…you know so little about this time, and you can't fight…"

"Yes I can!" She stopped him. Tears began to form on the corners of her lashes. "I can use a sword…I taught myself and mom taught archery." She waited for there reaction but there was none. "And as for not knowing about this time…I'll learn! I'm smart; I catch onto things quickly. Mom did okay…she had to learn too." Her voice remained strong even though she was breaking down.

She got up slowing, catching herself on the wall nearest to her when she stumbled. Carefully, she made her way over to her father, Miroku and Kie with Sango right behind her.

"Please…you can't send me back."

"Mimi…" Inuyasha whispered.

"No, you don't understand. I want to be here, I want to be with you." She pleaded her, voice finally cracking. "Finally, I have a life worth living. I've never been worth anything and now I'm here and I'm a someone's friend," she looked to Kie with sweet tear filled eyes and smiled. "And I'm someone's family." She said looking back to Inuyasha. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She took a deep breath and still no one said a word. Moments passed and not a sound was uttered.

"There's nothing for me back there. A house I can't keep. People I can't face. Bills I can't pay and…" she trailed off letting another tear drop. She look at the man with the same eyes as her and choked back a sob. "A funeral I can't plan."

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder for support and looked at Miroku with sad eyes.

Kie wanted nothing more than to take her hurt away.

Inuyasha blinked back the forming tears of his own before anyone had a chance to notice them.

"Mimi…" She looked up. "You have to promise to be careful. And you have to listen to me; to all of us." His daughter nodded furiously. Her eyes shone with hope. "It's going to take every single one of us…including you."

She stood there for a minute before gently wrapping her arms around her father's middle and burring her face into his kimono.

"Thank you." She whispered so that only he and his acute senses could hear. "You don't know what you've done for me."

And that was true. Inuyasha had no clue was the future was to hold for his offspring or what she would hold for the future.

THE END.

**A/N: Okay guys…end of part one. I really hope you all liked it well enough to keep reading the series! -Laughs hysterically- But now is where all of you come in. I want my next story to be as close to the show as possible, which means they are going to meet a bunch of people on their journey. This is your chance to be part of the story! I'm going to need two characters to join the traveling group and a bunch more to serve as "walk on roles". Each chapter of the next story will serve as one 'episode' if you catch my drift. And don't worry. Kagome will play a role in her daughter's and Inuyasha's life still; and Shippo will come back as well, so don't worry.**

**Okay…well, get me those OC's! And review!**

_Critiria for other characters:_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Character: (what are they like? Do they have any quirck we need to know about?)_

_Brief physical description:_

_Brief background: (Has anything tramatif happened to them? Who's their family? Yada, yada, yada…)_


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So, I've been doing my outline for the sequel, going to be titled: Living a Life of Courage, and I've noticed that a lot of my situations sound the same. So along with your OC's could you also give me demons for them to fight and places for them to go?

Come one guys…this is your chance to make a mark on this story! I really like to have my readers be part of what I write. Kyome has already given me some inspiration with her unique character so why don't you all join in the fun! Please send me those reviews!

Thanks…

Katy


End file.
